


La Vida Seguirá

by Christine_CCLL



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, all about love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_CCLL/pseuds/Christine_CCLL
Summary: 哈维·马丁内斯从来没想到过自己会栽在一个95年的小崽子手里。
Relationships: Javi Martinez/Leon Goretzka, Leon Goretzka/Javi Martínez





	La Vida Seguirá

啤酒节的酒杯🍻和破碎的心💔

哈维·马丁内斯觉得头疼，现在已经是18年了，不过他的生活还是一团糟，倒不是说拜仁慕尼黑不好和队友们不好，而是私生活方面的事，他的女朋友离开他了而且前段时间还发现自己怀了他们的第二个孩子，但是她依然不肯回到他身边。他相信她会是个好妈妈，但是他希望第二个孩子的孕育过程中他可以参与进来，他也不能忍受和Luca分离，所以在双方的妥协下两人依旧住在一起共同养娃，现在这段关系算什么？一对拥有共同孩子的室友？  
他很想逃离聚光灯去借酒浇愁，不过就算是啤酒节他们杯子里的酒也是不含酒精的，可惜他现在很需要酒精的刺激来满足一下自己破碎的心。摄影用的灯光很刺眼让他不想面对，他旁边站的那个新队友也一样，看不出别人心情不好吗？不要来找我搭话了！他手上那串绿松石的手链也在灯光的映射下看着让人很不舒服，他脸上的笑也是，这个小崽子就不能自己玩吗？  
“你有心事，哈维。不过笑一笑总会让人开心点的，来喝口酒吧～”马丁内斯突然觉得不是那么生气了，人总是容易原谅和自己相像的人的，更何况他看出来了一些自己的需求。他勉强端起杯和对面的人碰了碰露出公式化的笑容，聚光灯很敏捷的捕捉到了这一瞬间把它留成了永恒。

格雷茨卡一直都喜欢新鲜有趣的事物和人，今天他的目标是旁边那个看起来心事重重像个受气包的俱乐部队友，看透别人的心事和逗别人开心起来都是很有成就感的事，而且他也向来很欣赏那个人，球场上和私下里都是。所以这次他的好皮囊派上了用场，人们都是无法拒绝和自己相像的人的，那个人也是，他举起了杯碰了碰自己的，虽然还是有些敷衍不过自己也不在乎，以后还有很多时间可以慢慢来。  
看到结束活动后他一个人坐在棚子里喝着闷酒，所以自己就过去陪陪他好啦～做好事人人有责～他示意酒保把自己手里的酒换成酒精含量比较高的那种啤酒后兴致勃勃的走向他坐到他身边伸手把酒杯换过来一气呵成。那人看起来想要打他了，不过犹豫一下还是忍住认命的喝了一口他换过来的酒后稍稍吃惊的看了他一眼。  
“喝这种像水一样的酒多没意思啊！是男人就喝真的酒！”格雷茨卡直接喝了一口换过来的酒后摇头说道，顺手叫来酒保又拿了四大杯真正的酒来。  
“咱们干了这几杯啊！”他把其中两杯推给马丁内斯，自己也拿起一杯喝了起来，啤酒沫沾在唇角的样子让人很想上去舔一口，马丁内斯被自己这个想法吓了一跳，不过转念一想应该是酒精作祟就不再理会了。  
有的时候你忽略的事往往就是大事。

后来他们一直在这里喝到其他人都离开了，酒保都不敢再给他们送酒了，这两个真的喝出问题来赫内斯估计要带上穆勒拿着喇叭堵在门口痛骂三天三夜不带重样的，那场面想想就害怕。他们连哄带劝的送走了这两位大神后才深出一口气觉得逃过一劫可以自由呼吸了。不对，他们好像还没给钱...算了算了，等他们清醒再说吧，这两个总不能赖账。  
被晚上的冷风一吹，格雷茨卡倒是有几分清醒了，他喝的本来就不多，你可以说他是故意的也可以说他是不想喝，随你理解。九月份的慕尼黑晚上已经很冷了，他也担心那人喝了这么多后抵抗力下降会生病，所以要给他找个地方好好睡一觉等他清醒了再说别的啊，在哪里休息比较好呢？我看我家就挺好的。  
哈维的意识其实还算清醒，不过他喝的实在太多已经控制不了自己的身体了，他迷迷糊糊的记得有个人扶住他送上了车然后把他扶到了床上。他的身上有一股很好闻的麝香味，而且他摸起来凉凉的很舒服，他伸手用力拉住了那人不让他离开，不管他是什么人，他是谁都好，他很想吻他，仅此而已。  
他是这么想的，也是这么做的。这个吻有着同样的酒精味道和烟火的气息，他们互相解着对方的衣扣，耳鬓厮磨间有着微微的疼痛感，像是破碎的酒瓶轻轻刮过皮肤留下淡淡血痕的感觉。血痕是会消失不见的，不过记忆是永远的，两个人喝醉了酒发生关系的事也是暂时的，不过感情是会消失的吗？他们也不知道，不过此刻他们迫切的需要彼此，谁会知道以后呢？日子总要过下去，也许今晚的回忆只是随风而逝的往事和凌乱的回忆，也许不是。

马丁内斯第二天醒过来的时候还是觉得头疼，不是心理的疼，是宿醉后的疼，头重脚轻的那种。他伸手去摸手机想看看现在是什么时候了，他没抓牢它，手机掉在木地板的响声很大吵醒了他旁边的人。  
“不到七点呢，快睡吧。”那人嘟囔了一声翻了个身搂住哈维的肩膀贴在他身上继续睡。  
马丁内斯头不疼了，他吓得清醒了。自己昨天喝的断片然后和俱乐部队友睡在了一张床上，两个人还都没穿衣服！所以他可能睡了自己的队友？！他坐起来用力推了推格雷茨卡逼得他也睁开眼睛坐起身来看着他。  
“昨天...我们...到底发生了什么？”马丁内斯觉得自己没理，虽然不知道是谁睡了谁不过自己就是有点心虚。  
“我们睡了啊，我们睡了彼此。”他看见那个小孩大大咧咧毫不在乎的表情有点泄气了，那小孩还过来拍了拍他，让他别在意。  
“我喜欢你啊，哈维。”那双棕绿色的眼睛看着他让他无法拒绝了，不过他记得他也是有女朋友的，两个直男睡了彼此还觉得不错就让人有点...  
他看着他扯下手上的手链扔进垃圾桶，凑过来趴在他肩膀上嘟囔什么识人不清被人骗了，我现在不喜欢别人我只喜欢你了，你能不能也喜欢喜欢我啊balabala的觉得心软了，自己昨天的想法也清晰的划过脑海留下了痕迹不是吗？亲吻他的感觉也很好，也许这就是喜欢吧，既然承认了自己的喜欢那就接受对方的喜欢吧。  
“也许我们可以交往看看呢，我也有点喜欢你了。”他伸手拍了拍贴在身上的背部挂件回应他得到了一个吻。  
也许的确到了应该放下过去向前看的时候，生活总是要继续的。

一场篮球赛🏀和奶油味的爆米花

他们把内心的感情掩饰得很好，在教练队友球迷面前他们就是很好的伙伴和合作对象，没人知道场下的他们会挤在一张沙发上看一部两个人喜欢的电视剧，会分享一罐低脂低卡的酸奶冰激凌，会一起聊一些乱七八糟的事然后分享一个吻。日子就这样一天一天慢慢溜走了，每天都是这样平静而幸福的，格雷茨卡慢慢在拜仁站稳了脚跟，马丁内斯慢慢淡化了自己在球队中的位置，不过他依然是那个场上的The machine guy，永远在需要他的时候挺身而出。

谁都没想到他们第一次“公开”约会是在篮球场上，哈维一向很喜欢打篮球而且打得不错，他曾经开玩笑似的告诉格雷茨卡如果他再高20cm也许就会换一条职业道路了，他不知道他的小男友一直对他比自己高出的那3cm耿耿于怀所以这句话让他一天没有和自己说话。不过理解他的爱好之后卡子哥还是主动提出陪他去看篮球比赛了，自己的男朋友还是要宠着的，卡哥如实的说。

篮球馆里也是座无虚席的，他们坐在第一排，为了避嫌卡哥把自己的工具人sebbro也带来了(seb：好好的休息日我为什么要来吃狗粮？)，所以他隔着那对情侣和坐在马丁内斯旁边的小哥进行了亲密友好的交谈，内容主要为控诉这种在公开场合丝毫不顾及基友感受秀恩爱的人的控诉和指责。  
格雷茨卡没空管自己基友心情如何，他的心思都在旁边的恋人身上，他今天可真好看，米白色高领宽条纹毛衣十分配他，灰白色和卡其色的条纹显得他像个温柔的英国绅士不像是出生在那片慵懒又热情的土地上。想到这里他又按捺不住蠢蠢欲动的心，他的手已经背弃他的承诺滑向恋人的大腿轻轻上下抚摸，他感觉他的手被拿起后塞入了一纸杯爆米花，那个人正冲着他笑得傻乎乎的。  
“这个很好吃，可以试试。”他冲着他眨了眨眼笑得十分无辜。  
格雷茨卡咬爆米花的样子仿佛嘴里的东西是前世仇人。温热的散发着淡淡甜香的爆米花这个时候就像酸柠檬一样难吃，不过他还是赌气的把一整杯都吃完了，他从来不会拒绝他的要求，让他吃爆米花他就吃给他看好了。中场休息的时候那人伸手摸了摸他的头发像撸猫似的  
“好了，别生气了，你忘了我们答应过什么吗？秘密是不能让别人发现的。”他拧开一瓶矿泉水递过来让他喝一点，爆米花吃多了就是容易口渴。  
被顺了毛的格雷茨卡感觉好多了，所以下半场比赛表现的更乖没有进一步动作了。

那人的手滑到自己腿上的时候马丁内斯就知道他在打什么主意了，不过剩下的事要回家再谈。他们的关系是不能被曝光的，至少在他们都退役之前绝对不行，他不可能让他被人非议诋毁，他的路还长着呢。所以他选择用一杯甜蜜的零食哄他开心一点，看他赌气的样子的确很有趣，这让他想起自己在这个年纪的样子，也是无所畏惧，对世界有一种孤注一掷的勇气。看着他跟吃药一样吃爆米花的样子也很好玩，他也没想到他会吃这些，不过他对他提出的要求从来没有被拒绝过也是真的，想到这里他递了一瓶水给他顺毛。这孩子是真的有点猫性，人如其名的大猫猫啊，他摸了摸男孩的头毛感叹。

比赛结束后他们两个上车时格雷茨卡还是不说话，他不是生气只是觉得哈维对篮球的热情让他觉得被忽视了，卡哥不开心，他有小脾气了。  
马丁内斯当然也懂得他的感觉，谁年轻的时候不希望恋人把自己放在第一位呢？自己也许确实忽视了他吧，他会补偿一下的。  
他用一个吻封住了小男孩撅起的嘴，顺便轻轻舔了一下他的唇。  
“这次的爆米花糖放少了，不太甜，下次让他们多放点。”他对着懵住的大猫猫眨了眨眼说。  
“你累吗？我们回去睡个午觉好好休息一下吧。”他凑过身子给他扣好安全带。

到家后他直接被拖到了卧室，他任由莱昂压在他身上拉扯他的衣物，他伸手捧住卷发男孩的脸很认真的开口。  
“我是很喜欢篮球，但是我更喜欢你，你才是我的唯一。”  
他停下了手里动作把头埋在他的颈窝里，双手很用力的搂住他不放，他也回抱住了他，他们这样拥抱了很久很久，他听到他闷闷的说了句话。  
“那你以后要一直最喜欢我，因为我也最喜欢你了。”  
“好。”

也许这段感情会很难很难，不过他们足够相爱，又有什么值得害怕的呢？

一场试驾和新的球衣照📷

天凉了，该让王氏破产了。等等！不是！天凉了，该给球员们发新车了。  
哈维第一次坐上格雷茨卡开的车的时候觉得也许自己的生命就停留在今天了，倒也不是他开车的技术不好或者喜欢飙车之类的，他就是...emmmm有的时候车速有那么一点点快。所以当车安全停进车库的时候哈维几乎要起立鼓掌仿佛刚刚经历了一场空中浩劫幸免于难一般，他飞速地冲下了车，几乎想要亲吻脚下坚实的土地，可是他也不小心忽略了身边人越来越黑的脸色。  
“哈维，你是不是也觉得我是个bad driver？”来自即将开始炸毛的18号先生。  
“什么？不不不！当然没有啦！你只是开得快了点而已，就那么一点！”来自马上开始顺毛的8号先生。  
其实马丁内斯先生你依然在轻柔抚摸地面的手已经出卖你了。

所以在今天的奥迪新车试驾活动中，格雷茨卡一整天的心情都不好，由于他的驾驶技术闻名在外所以他被安排在了副驾等着看队友试车。  
门开了，进来的人是马丁内斯。  
摄像机🎥记录下了格雷茨卡嫌弃自己男友的表情，他的表情一向相当丰富充满了小心思所以大家都没当回事。  
接下来马丁内斯为他表演了什么叫正常人的开车速度，看到他们两个平安归来后以穆勒为首的看热闹组鼓起了掌。  
他们七嘴八舌的夸赞马丁内斯的同时，他已经能看到卡哥的飞机耳了，于是他轰走了继续打闹起哄的队友后走到他身边。  
“一会回家的时候你来开车吧。”他给飞机耳的18号先生整了整帽子和棉服后开口。  
“他们都说你的驾驶技术不好，我不觉得，反而觉得有点刺激，一成不变的生活才无趣，反正你也没有违反法律。”他看着四周无人伸手拉了拉男孩的手，他没有甩开所以他顺势紧紧握住。  
就像你会陪我看篮球赛一样，我也愿意坐你开的车，爱情一定要是相互的。

作为一家什么都干但是就是不干什么正经事的俱乐部，新赛季的球衣宣传照当然也是很重要的事情。  
不过拜仁慕尼黑一向画风清奇。  
别人的俱乐部宣传照–英俊潇洒，风流倜傥。  
我们的俱乐部宣传照–将沙雕进行到底，不乱用脸算我们输。  
所以今天的宣传也是一场沙雕们的盛宴。

格雷茨卡看到基米希站在了哈马和老胡中间后觉得摄影师一定跟他有仇，这三个人就像喜马拉雅和吐鲁番盆地一样引人注目，没准这个摄影师曾经在赛场上被无时无刻不斗志昂扬的鸡哥怒吼声震过耳朵所以今天公报私仇？他想了想觉得不至于就略过了。  
至于，相当至于。下一幕基米希再次怒吼的照片背景是强力鼓风机和彩纸片，鸡哥着实吃进去了不少让其余三人默默打了个寒噤，三人此时的念头是：宁得罪基米希，不得罪摄影师！毕竟那彩纸片是真不能吃！

拍摄期间的休息时间不短，所以卡哥靠在沙发上觉得有点昏昏欲睡，他感觉有人把腿搭到了自己的膝盖上所以睁开眼睛看了过去。是他，除了他也没人能这么做了。不过他会在公开场合和自己如此亲密是他没料到的，他们一向都很谨慎所以可见此时的刺激和珍贵。  
他伸手按住他的膝盖轻轻抚摸，动作不大但是让人很痒，不过效果显而易见，他前倾过身子按住了他的手。  
“你今天不怕被别人看到后产生别的看法了吗？”他的手被按住了但是还是可以发言的。  
“我之前就说过人总要给自己找点刺激，如果刺激来源于你那我更加开心。”他甚至抬手摸了摸他的脸后才慢慢把腿拿下去坐好。

拍摄任务结束后格雷茨卡的手机振动着收到了一条信息，信息的内容如下。  
“也许你可以去什么地方随便转悠一小时再买一束玫瑰花，你回来的时候也许我会穿着你的球衣等你。”  
短信的末尾还有一个笑脸像极了他毫无心机的笑。  
所以谁说哈维·马丁内斯脾气超好纯净无害的？他只有在朋友面前才纯净无害。

赛场上的拥抱和朋友的“界限”😎

看着自己的男朋友飞奔去抱给他助攻的蒂亚戈时，格雷茨卡觉得自己终究是错付了。  
你个不要脸的快把人家放开！人家有妻有子你们是不可能的！他看着小鸟依人的锅和那个把他搂入怀里恨不得想要亲一口的人时一口牙都要咬碎一口血马上就喷出来了！哈维·马丁内斯！很好！你有种！今天晚上让你进家门就算我输！

他一边咬牙切齿一边走过去借着拥抱偷偷地把他搂在别人后背上的手往下扒拉，该死，抱得还挺紧！那人似乎还嫌弃他一样根本不理他只顾抱着蒂亚戈说一些他听不太懂的话，听起来像是感谢...  
他松开手了，你抱着别人还说我听不懂的话，我不是你最喜欢的小朋友了，你不要我了...他失魂落魄地走开了，比赛能让他忘记一些事情，所以那天他的表现很好，赛后队友向南看台致谢的时候他走过来想牵他的手，他没理他，他走过去和基米希“热情”地聊起天来。其实朋友们的陪伴没让他忘记或者不在意这些事情，他还是很在意他，很在意那双紧抱着别人的手，很在意他抱的人不是他。

他没有把他关在门外，他也没有再闹脾气，人不会无条件的迁就另一个人的，哪怕是家人和爱人也不会。他也没拒绝他的拥抱和亲吻，他对待他就像对待那些最好的朋友一样，温柔有礼。  
马丁内斯不知道发生了什么，他的男朋友突然像是吃错了药💊一样开始变得温和有礼，进退得宜了，全然不像他记忆里那个戏很多想法很多的大男孩了。这着实把他吓得不轻，他甚至考虑找个牧师点一些鼠尾草看看是否是哪个异次元朋友被他们得罪所以一怒之下现了真身了。

他没来得及付诸行动。  
他在看着那个扛起整个球队(特指基米希)的男人也开始觉得心里的那一把🔥越来越旺了。他清楚的听到了牙齿在自己嘴里摩擦的声音。那个小混蛋到底在干嘛？！你抱就抱吧用手掐人家屁股干嘛？！做只猫吧！还扛着人家不放了？！你打算把他直接抱回家当吉祥物吗格雷茨卡！

格雷茨卡看着把车开得比他还快的哈维觉得他有点不正常了，这人除了对登山和篮球有意外的狂热之外现在还要加上飙车了吗？好了，看来自己在他心里的地位再次下降了。他气呼呼的垮着个脸坐在副驾驶上觉得自己哄不好了。  
没人想要哄他，他被人直接拖到床上吻得喘不过来气的时候脑子已经是一团土豆泥完全忘记生气这回事了，他抬头看他的哈维的表情觉得很有意思。  
“你以后不许再那么扛着基米希！不，扛谁都不可以！最多拥抱一下不能再多了！”那人恶狠狠地说道，完全不像以前的快乐喜剧仁了。  
“那你也不能再抱别人抱得那么紧！我不喜欢这样！”他抱住哈维说道，那人的手已经很不安分地开始解他的衣扣了。  
“好了，你继续，不要停。”会坏笑的猫哥又回来了，猫哥还很主动地把某样东西递给他的男朋友了。

他们入睡前，格雷茨卡说了一句话让哈维再次搂紧了他。

他说：“那时我不知道多希望你怀里的人是我，我只希望余生你能这样一直抱着我。”


End file.
